Myrmidon
A Myrmidon (called Sword Fighter in the Japanese versions other than Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi, which uses Myrmidon, and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn where it is called Blade) is a sword-wielding class, often separate from mercenary or hero classes, although they have been linked early on. Myrmidons usually use swords which are much like a katana, as well as the more common, conventional swords other classes can use. Compared to other sword users, the Myrmidon has a considerably lesser amount of defense, but are able to deal attacks of higher accuracy. Myrmidons are also known for their higher percentage of dealing critical attacks. Nabarl was credited for starting an archetype of Myrmidons, with the class's basic appearance and statistic traits taken from him. He was a mercenary in the original game and Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo, but became a myrmidon for Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon. The Myrmidon class first appeared in Fire Emblem Gaiden and was first referred to as "Myrmidon" in Fūin no Tsurugi. In Game Combat ]] The Myrmidon's superior speed and skill over other similar classes make them very formidable foot soldiers, but their decreased health, strength, and defense make them difficult to protect against quick and accurate opponents. When using a Myrmidon, it is important to check your surroundings. While they can easily deal with magic users and thieves with one attack, the reverse, however, can't be said to be the same. Against heavier enemies, the speed makes them strong evaders, but their typically mediocre strength at best leaves something to be desired. Should a Myrmidon be attacked by a slower unit, they are often able to kill or heavily damage their enemy in a counterattack. The constant critical attacks make for a very useful ability, though it's dangerous to rely on luck, especially when it comes to classes lacking in defense. Promotions The original class in Gaiden promoted to the third tier Demon Fighter class, but most Myrmidons promote to the Swordmaster class. The exception to this is in Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu and Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 where certain myrmidons promoted to hero, and in Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones and Fire Emblem: Awakening where promotion to the Assassin class is also possible. While their stats as a Swordmaster raise in a balanced way, making the class almost entirely the same (minus the added strength), the chance of critical attacks rise even higher. The Myrmidon eventually promotes from the Swordmaster class to the Trueblade class in Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. Maximum Stat Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu *HP: 80 *Str: 22 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 25 *Spd: 25 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 15 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 20 Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn *HP: 30 *Str: 20 *Mag: 10 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 *Res: 10 *Sword: A Uniform Most female Myrmidons are depicted in a tunic with an over-top that barely covers their waist and long, high boots with no leggings. Men are depicted in a tunic and leggings with a belt and sheath (sometimes on their back) for their sword. Etymology The Myrmidons were a tribe that followed Achilles, descended from Myrmidon, one of Zeus's countless sons. In modern times, a Myrmidon is someone who follows a cause without question. Many members of the class (Such as Guy and Mia) could be called Myrmidons in this respect in relation to their devotion to swordplay. Notable Myrmidons Gaiden *Deen *Possible Promotions for: Grey, Robin, Cliff, Savor, Kamui, Atlas Seisen no Keifu *Ira *Holyn *Lakche *Skasaher Thracia 776 *Machyua *Shiva *Mareeta *Trewd Fūin no Tsurugi *Rutger *Fir Rekka no Ken *Guy The Sacred Stones *Joshua *Marisa Path of Radiance *Mia *Zihark *Lucia *Stefan Radiant Dawn *Edward *Isaiya Shadow Dragon *Nabarl in the remake *Radd in the remake *Athena Shin Monshō no Nazo *Samto in the remake *Malice in the remake Awakening *Lon'qu *Eudes Trivia It some games, Myrmidons can be seen as a style of swordplay from a specific region on the continent. - In Jugdral, Myrmidons come from Isaac. - In Elibe, Myrmidons come from Sacae. - In Magvel, Myrmidons come from Jehanna. - Akaneia and Tellius seem to be the exceptions where Myrmidons can come from anywhere. See also *Mercenary *Swordmaster *Assassin Gallery File:Sfigter f.gif|Sword Fighter concept art from Seisen no Keifu. File:Unit lConceptArt.jpg|Myrmidon concept art (Left) from Path of Radiance. File:Myrmidon male.jpg|Male Myrmidon concept art in Awakening File:Myrmidon female.jpg|Female Myrmidon concept art in Awakening File:Myrmidon FE12.png|Icon of the Myrmidon in the DS games File:Sword Fighter Gaiden.png|Sword Fighter sprite from Gaiden. File:Sword Fighter (Female).jpg|A female Swordfighter as she appears in Seisen no Keifu. File:Sword Fighter (Male).jpg|A male Swordfighter as he appears in Seisen no Keifu. File:Shiva as a Myrmidon.JPG|Shiva as a Sword Fighter in Thracia 776. File:Machyua FE5 Myrmidon.png|Machyua as a Sword Fighter in Thracia 776. File:MyrmidonGBAIcon.gif|GBA image of myrmidon. File:Sword Fighter FE2 Map Icon.png|Sword Fighter sprite icon in battle from Gaiden File:FE4 Sword Fighter Sprite (M).gif|Icon for a male Sword Fighter from Seisen no Keifu. File:FE4 Sword Fighter Sprite (F).gif|Icon for a female Sword Fighter from Seisen no Keifu. File:Male Myrmidon FE12 Map Icon.png|Male Myrmidon sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Female Myrmidon FE12 Map Icon.png|Female Myrmidon sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Male Myrmidon FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Male Myrmidon sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo. File:Enemy Female Myrmidon FE12 Map Icon.png|Enemy Female Myrmidon sprite icon in battle from Shin Monshō no Nazo.